Dragon age Inquisition - A bad Dream
by TheCrimsonValley
Summary: Cole has a nightmare, a bad one. He tells this to his most trusted companions in his usual cryptic non cryptic way.


With a soft mumble he slipped out from a dream, remaining in a state in which he could not tell what was real or not. All the inquisitor could feel was the familiar warmth of his lovers, close to him. Somewhere outside the window there was wind hitting towards the glass, telling of bad weather coming. Other than that a peaceful silence remained over Skyhold.

Imani could not grasp his own foggy thoughts, could not determine why he had woken up and by now he was somewhere halfway to going back to sleep. Softly he moved his legs, feeling his toes bump together with Dorian's leg and the mage let out a sleepy giggle, as if the stroke of his feet had tickled him. With this, the dwarf redid himself to slip back into his dream world.

"A bad dream!"

Within only the span of a few seconds the all too familiar shape of Cole could be seen, kneeling at the edge of the bed. The sudden sound of his voice, the fact he seemed to have appeared out of nowhere as usual, was enough to send the inquisitor gasping, fumbling around in the bed before grasping the realization that this was only his trusted companion.

By that time however the chain reaction had continued. His fumbling hand had waved out, more or less slapping Dorian over his face and the mage pushed himself up quickly, a curse half way leaving his lips. All their movements combined seemed to have unsettled the qunari who gave a sleepy yet aggravated "what is it?". And as Iron Bull was about to raise up, not taking into consideration his own clumsiness in the morning and the positions of the others, his massive elbow came crashing down onto the inquisitors nose, making the dwarf give a small yelp of pain.

"Oh dear, look at you!" Dorian murmured, grabbing the dwarf's head and taking a strong grip on his nose while slightly bending his nose upwards "Bull, be a darling, fetch me something to stop this!"

Imani could hear how his Iron Bull made a sleepy search through the room, cursing under his breath with a tone that told that he was perhaps more angry with himself for having hurt his Kadan than he was with being awoken so abruptly. The inquisitor kept his eyes onto Cole, who all the while remained seated by the edge of the bed, obviously puzzled and perhaps feeling guilty of the events set in motion.

"Its fine" he murmured, feeling how the qunari returned with a handkerchief that he could press towards his nose "you had a bad dream?"

"Yes, a very bad one, twisted, dark, scary."

The inquisitor gave a soft smile, drying the blood from under his nose for the last time and handing the piece of cloth over to Bull who promptly threw it onto the floor before crashing back down into bed.

"Poor boy" Dorian mumbled, somewhere trying to hide his tired state of mind "but we would appreciate of you came knocking on the door next time."

"This is quicker"

Imani exchanged a glance with both his lovers and seeing them both smile he gently scuffed to the side, leaving enough space for the blond boy to squeeze in between him and Dorian.

"Come on, you can stay here" the dwarf mumbled.

He could see a little bit of hesitation in Cole's eyes, as usual. Even though it had happened a few times before it seemed like the youngster was always debating with himself if he should really accept this generous offer or not.

But then he came crawling in, making himself as comfortable as possible. And as he laid his blond head down onto the pillow Imani allowed himself to put himself down to rest. He could feel how Bull slide his arm around him, reaching all the way around both the dwarf and Cole. A murmur escaped his lips, a line about how "you don't need to be afraid kiddo, 'old Bull's here to fight any daemons".

This drew a chuckle, not only from the dwarfs lips but also from Dorian's and the mage added, with a little sigh, that he hoped this would be the last blood spilling this night, before stroking Cole over the blond hair and closing his eyes.

"It is warm here" the youngster mumbled, his eyes set onto Imani.

"Yes it is"

"It feels… safe"

The inquisitor only smiled as he nuzzled himself into the bedclothes, feeling that indeed this place was safety and warmth. And somewhere he was happy that he could give this to the young man, who sometimes seemed so far off in mind and other times crying out for someone to help or hold him, in his own cryptic way.

"Good night Cole" he murmured, seeing how the blond closed his eyes and softly slid into sleep.


End file.
